Pokemon Escaped Red
I will start my story off by saying I do not have any photos. I never will either and if I get one look at another what happened that one night I would be moving for the 10th time. I wil move after the writing of this. First on my story is at Christmas I use to like Christmas now it just reminds me... One year I was home for Christmas with my loving family. My mom and dad never wanted to tell me that santa was fake, but I knew, and I knew they knew, but I acted like I didn't. I found a gift under the tree with my name on it It was oddly written nothing like I ever seen. I asked who got me this and I got the answer "Santa!" but I went along with it. I felt kind of odd seeing a old Japanese version of pokemon red. This was odd since my gameboy was long gone. As I went to look at my mom and dad they looked odd. They even whisperd "did you get it?" "no" So I said, "lets go for a walk!" to ease off the awkwardness. About a month after getting this game, I brought it with me, because though I might not have a gameboy, I was a was a pokemon game fan after all. Anyway, my friend decided to lend me his gameboy for a couple of days or weeks so I popped in the game and was ready to play. Now I actually only played on emulators and ROMS- I never owned pokemon red or blue but I already beat the game so it was no problem playing is japanese. So I thought. So the game started with a Japanes title but the bottem said "blue version" then switched to red. I clicked start. My one mistake. I started a new game since there was no save files and it started me in a pokemon center with no color, just the characters. The music played backwards... It startled me, but I went along with it. Why did I do that. I talked to nurse joy and she was discolored, and was all red. I was thinking of looking at nothing, as I could read and speak english alone.She spoke in english for some reason. Nurse joy exclaimed "You can turn off your game boy, but once it has started... there`s no escape." "Okay," I thought I had no idea what she was talking about so she took 6 pokemon in my party box even though I looked and I had no pokemon and she gave me 6 back wondering what they were I looked and they were all unknowns witch was wierd becuase there were no unknowns in the game at the time but I did not know at the time. If only I did. The unknowns spelled out SLEEPY scared at first I told myself "Its just a hacked cartridge" I walk outside the door and I spawn in RED's house but reds mom was gone. Missing. I walked over to the T.V and it said in a text box "You can turn off your console, but once it has started theres no escape." Then a pikachu walked in the door then the music was all static. The pikachu said "akiP akiP" In a text box. He just stood there as if he was looking at me. I walked out to find myself in lavender town then the music stopped and there was color. The color looked real even mroe real then the new pokemon games like black 2 and white 2 there were visible blood stains on the grass. I could hear pokemon saying there names backwards- akiP, rahC, giD- all in a creepy static voice. That was when I had enough I ripped out the game and was going to crush it to see that the cartradge was already broken in half when I took it out. So here I am on the run I get memorys of the game everyday and I swar I even see the pokemon I saw in the game but in real life. One day one got up close and told me "NO ESCAPE!" Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game